Im Back
by JeIrish04
Summary: Next or Delete ChanBaek Area
1. preview

Sekolah yang telah lama dipimpin oleh park chanyeol kini harus mengalami perubahan karena pemimpin baru? seorang namja yang dia sebut sebagai " laki laki jadi jadian? yang bernama baekhyun ...

** WARNING**

** YAOI**

** CHANBAEK**

** MPREG(buat jaga jaga)**

**NEXT OR DELETE????**


	2. Chap 1

**This is ChanBaek area****Just enjoy and Comment ..****Komentar kalian sangat berarti buat aku ngelanjut ff ini ***

Pagi yang indah untuk beberapa murid dan ya beberapa murid tentu tidak .. seperti yang sedang terjadi di koridor sekolah yang harusnya ramai murid berlarian ke dalam kelas ..

''M...Ma..Maaf kaca .. kacamataku terjatuh saat tersandung aku tidak melihatmu .. maaf .. '' kata seekor murid yang bersujud di kaki seorang park.. ya park yang tidak sudi memanggil orang lain sebagai manusia

''Apa kau buta ... ? Aku damai saja saat berjalan dan kau menabrakku .. jadi siapa yang salah disini jika aku mengahajar wajah jelekmu itu cih..'' ujar murid bermarga park tersebut masih memukuli wajah murid tersebut

''Sudahlah tidak menyenangkan dipandang mata jika dia memiliki wajah yang hancur setiap berpapasan denganmu '' kata seorang bermarga kim yang berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal si marga park

''Aku janji tidak akan menampakan wajahku lagi tolonglah chanyeol ... lepaskan aku ..'' pasrah si namja berkacamata yang sudah berdarah dan tak berbentuk lagi wajahmya

''menghilanglah bila perlu...'' Angkuh park chanyeol.. yap nama sang namja yang di tabrak si namja yang sangat tidak beruntung tersebut adalah park chanyeol

Park chanyeol adalah anak direktur perusahan terbesar korea dan GR School yang saat ini ditempati park chanyeol adalah salah satu aset pengembang keluarga besar park ...

Dan dia tidak sendiri ...

Kim jongin aka Kai adalah sahabat dari bayi dan jangan lupakan manusia es bernama Oh Sehun yang slalu memandang malas ketika chanyeol membully murid lain .. dia bisa dibilang netral tidak mau membantu tapi tidak mau berkelahi juga kecuali jika keadaan genting baru dia turun tangan ...

Dan bisa dibilang seisi GR School adalah dan hanyalah orang kaya juga pintar otaknya saja yang bisa masuk kedalamnya ... Dan jangan lupakan wajah rupawan para muridnya...

''Tapi aku masih kesal .. aku tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja '' Pandangan masih tak berpaling dari namja yang telah hancur di depannya ..

''Kumohon... tolong ... aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini bila kau menginginkannya'' ujar namja tersebut dengan takut ... Dia tau jika chanyeol sangat membenci nerd di sekitarnya..

''Bagus jika kau mengerti... sekarang lebih baik kau..'' Belum selesai si park berujar namja yang tersungkur tadi di tarik paksa oleh sebuah makhluk imut mini yang memiliki wajah cantik(?)

'' Apa yang terjadi di sini ?'' suara indah itu mengalun di gendang telinga satu satunya namja bermaga park tersebut

''oh ... siapa kau ?'' Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik tepat di depan wajah namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari dagunya dan memiliki wajah bayi yang chanyeol yakin akan sangat lembut bila di usap .. (apa yang kupikirkan? ) batin chanyeol

'' Aku byun baekhyun .. dan ngomong ngomong menjauhlah dari ku '' Si namja kecil tersebut menjauh risih dengan jarak si raksasa di depannya yang tak tau malu bahkan ingin merangkul pinggannya

''maafkan aku ... namaku park chanyeol..'' uluran tangan dan smirk chanyeol sangat lah mengandung hawa berbahaya jika baekhyun bisa membaca hal tersebut

''oke ...'' baekhyun menyambut tangan tersebut dengan perasaan aneh .. (kenapa dia tidak melepas tanganku dan malah semakin erat?)

'' baiklah chanyeol shii bisakah kau lepas tanganku dan jelaskan kenapa wajah nya seperti itu ?'' ujar baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangannya

'' maaf .. dia .. ''tunjuk chanyeol pada namja yang sekarang ada di belakang baekhyun

''dia telah menabrakku .. dan sekarang dia merasakan akibatnya jika dia tak menggunakan matanya dengan baik '' chanyeol berbicara sedekat mungkin dengan baekhyun

Suasana bertambah riuh karena ini jam masuk kelas dan semua murid berkumpul menyaksikan tanpa mau menolong bahkan ada yang berteriak tentang mengahabisi nerd yang tidak sengaja tersebut .. Hebatnya tidak ada satupun guru dan itu membuat baekhyun heran ..Dan ada juga yang mempertnyakan siapa baekhyun kenapa dia berani memisah pertunjukan menarik di depan mereka

''Kemana semua guru ..?'' batin baekhyun malas(?)

''baiklah chanyeol shi dia sudah meminta maaf .. dan kenapa kau menghajarnya hingga seperti ini ?'' ujar baekhyun sambil berjongkok di depan namja yang berada di belakangnya

''lumayan juga pukulannya heh'' batin baekhyun dan jangan lupakan smirk kecil yang tidak terlihat jelas itu

''Itu balasan kepada orang yang berani menentang seorang park chanyeol sayang... '' chanyeol berbisik kepada baekhyun yang masih memunggunginya

'' cih menjijikan '' batin baekhyun

'' Bisakah kau melepasnya chanyeol shii.. lihatlah wajah nya .. dia sangat kesakitan '' baekhyun segara berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera beranjak tanpa mau mendengar apa apa lagi.. dia hanya mau menemukan ruang kepala sekolah dan ngomong ngomong dia adalah murid baru

''hei kau mau kemana sayang?'' chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun sekali hentak si namja kecil ada di pelukannya

''lepaskan aku chanyeol shii aku harus ke kantor kepala sekolah ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan '' baekhyun masih tersenyum ramah pada makhluk menjijikan yang sialnya sangatlah tampan tersebut

'' baiklah .. ku lepaskan dia tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menjauh dariku .. bagaimana byunnie apakah kau bersedia ?''sumpah demi celana dalam oh sehun ini kata tergila dan termenjijikan yang pernah kai dengar selama 17 tahun dia berteman dengan si marga park ini

'' wah wah bukan kah kau sudah gila park?' akhirnya mulut kai yang sudah gatal dari awal ingin bicara terbuka sudah

'' apa maksdumu chanyeol shi?'' baekhyun memasang raut kebingungan yang sumpah beribu sumpah dia sangat imut

'' ehemm...'' chanyeol menarik diri dari tingkat sadar nya sekarang wajah itu terlalu membuat chanyeol pusing karena kadar imut yang berlebihan

'' maksudku kau harus mau slalu berada di sampingku dan tak boleh menjauh dari ku '' tegas park chanyeol

'' kalau aku menolak ?lagipula apa kau menyukai ku park ?''remeh baekhyun

'' ya aku menyukai mu kenapa ada masalah dengan itu '' chanyeol malah meladeni tatapan remeh baekhyunyamg membuatnya tambah cantik

'' tidak hanya saja aku... ''baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik

'' aku tidak mau dekat dekat dengan virus anak anak seperti mu park ... heh '' smirk baekhyun terlalu membanting harga diri seorang keturunan park disini

''kau ... ucapan kasar seperti itu tak cocok untuk mulut manismu sayang.. aku bertaruh pasti mulutmu sangat manis jika kucicipi sekarang... '' katakan lah chanyeol gila karena melihat baekhyun bagai seorang psikopat yang mulai tuli akan omongan orang di sekitarnya dan hanya mendengar baekhyun

'' cih bajingan seprti mu tak cocok untukku jadi menjauhlah .. '' dan habislah kesabaran seorang park chanyeol

'' siapa kau ... beraninya menentang chanyeol hah... '' ujar seorang yeoja yang dari tadi panas dingin melihat kemesraan di depannnya

'' kau... menghabiskan kesabaranku byun '' rahang chanyel mengeras dan dia mencengkram rahang baekhyun dangam keras

'' kusuruh kau melepasnya bukan menyatakan cinta padaku tapiil kau malah menyatakan cintamu aku harus bagaimana ?'' hebatnya seorang baekhyun yang menyembunyikan jiwa berandalnya di dalam wajah bayinya

'' kau pikir kau siapa hah? '' chanyeol melepas cengkramannya dan beralih merangkul erat pinggang baekhyun jangan lupakan tangan yg mengelus punggung baekhyun dengan deduktif itu

'' lepaskan aku park'' baekhyun masih dalam mode meronta dari park yang hampir menciumnya jika saja tidak ada suara teriakan membuyarkan ambisi park chayeol

'' lepaskan dia jika kau masih ingin berada di sekolah ini park'' ujar kepala komitte pemilik saham terbesar Park yunho ayah dari seorang park chanyeol yang angkuh di sini

''paman...tolong aku .. anakmu sudah gila '' teriak baekhyun manja kepada ayah park ..

'' lepas kataku ...'' ayah park chanyeol menarik paksa baekhyun dari dekapan park lainnya dan menyembunyikan nya di belakang dirinya

'' apa apain ini ayah ... kau mengambil barang ku '' chanyeol masih menempatkan matanya pada sosok imut di belakang ayah nya yang kadar imutnya meningkat saat dia melotot pada chanyeol sekarang

''atas dasar apa kau bajingan tengik memanggilku barangmu.. akan kuhabisi kau ..'' baekhyun yang tak tahan ingin menghajar chanyeol di tahan oleh ayah park dan memeluknya seolah menenangkan anak parawannya yang ingin berebut boneka

'' kenapa ayah melindungi dia .. siapa dia '' tatapan sengit saling beradu antara park senior dan park junior..

'' kalian semua masuk kekelas masing masing sekarangg'' tegas park senior dengan wajah wibawanya.. dan hanya satu sentakan mampu membubarkan hampir seratus orang yang telah menyaksikan pertunjukan disini

'' kalian berdua ikut denganku .. dan sehun kai kalian ikut juga ingat kalian terlibat dengan membully namja tak berdosa tadi'' ujar ayah park

'' baiklah '' smua menurut pada petuah park senior...

diperjalanan bahkan chanyeol tetap bisa menganggu baekhyun hingga ayah park tak tahan rengekan baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya di tengah tengah...

sesampainya di kantor..

'' baiklah .. sekarang aku mau tanya .. kenapa kau tidak langsung kekantor ku byuniie sayang .. dan kenapa malah bermain diluar sana .. apakah kau mau ayahmu tau dan menarik semua fasilitasmu sayangku?'' santai park senior dengan sedikit menggoda si mungil di depannya tersebut

'' paman .. aku tak berbuat apa apa.. anakmu yang memukulinya dan byunie hanya memisahkannya apa aku salah ?'' baekhyun memasang wajah yang bisa membuat ketiga namja tampan kita mimisan kapan saja

'' apakah kau berkata jujur byunie sayang?'' ujar ayah park tersebut dengan nada yang tak klah manisnya

''tentu saja .. byunie kan anak baik'' baekhyun sungguh hebat dengan wajah super manis dia bisa melelehkan smua orang yg hidup di kantor tersebut

'' baiklah .. jadi ini ulahmu park?'' park senior kembali berwibawa nada suara yang berbeda jauh saat dia bicara dengan baekhyun

'' ayah .. dia menabrakku ... aku damai saja tadi pagi ... dia dengan pura pura nya menabrakku dan membuatku marah jadi aku hanya sedikit memberi dia pelajaran ..'' enteng chanyeol

'' kau ... memang anak yang tidak bisa di beri peringatan..jika kau tidak berubah aku akan sungguh mengeluarkamu dari sini dan mengembalikanmu ke california bersama nenekmu..

jadi bagaimana park apa kau akan tetap berulah ?'' tenang park yunho pada anak laki lakinya itu

'' apa apaan itu??... tidak mau dan tidak akan pernakh keluar dari korea '' tatapan tajam itu menghunus pada sang ayah .

'' jika begitu sekalian.. byunie sayang kau harus bisa menjaga sikap berndalmu dan bagaimana jika sekalian menjaga chanyeol sekalian... hmm?'' sungguh demi apapun wajah memelas park yunho sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah dewa tampannya

'' tidak mau /ide bagus ayah'' jawab kedua nya bersamaan ...

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada park chanyeol tang menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan memuja sedangkan di sisi kai dan sehun mereka hanya terdiam diujung sana tak berniat sedikitpun bersuara...

'' baekhyun bukankah kau sudah berjanji menjadi anak baik .. apa kau mau kembali ke london dan di habisi ayahmu karena smua kasus pelanggaranmu ?'' tanya ayah park dengan santai menyesap kopi pahitnya .. dan baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala mungilnya pada sofa mahal park

'' memangnya apa perbuatan yang telah malaikatku lakukan di london ayah'' tanya chanyeol pada ayahnya dan tiba tiba menjadi anak yang baik

'' malaikat kepala mu '' ketus baekhyun melotot

'' dia mengikuti balapan mobil liar tiap malam dan sudah ratusan kali masuk penjara karena terkena razia polisi tiap malam.. belum lagi catatan bolos dan membully murid di sekolahnya.. dia bisa di bilang pandai bertarung dan mendapatkan penghargaan di bidang bela diri tapi dengan catatan bolos sebanyak itu dia dikeluarkan sekolah berkali kali sampai ayahnya yang mana teman masa kecilku menyerah dan menitipkan dia kekorea kota kelahiran ibunya agar menjadi lebih baik..lagi chanyeol dia akan tinggal tak jauh dari rumah kita memudah kan ibumu jika merindukan baekhyun kecilnya .. jadi '' ucapan ayah park terpotong begitu saja

'' sudahlah paman kau berlebihan.. ayah memulangkan aku agar aku tidak mengahbiskan uang untuk membeli mobil sport baru terus terusan .. jadi karena kau bertanggung jawab atasku .. aku ingin mobil sport _la ferrari _ versi terbaru tahun ini bolehkan?'' baekhyun memandang berbinar ayah park dengan harapan ayah park akan memberi nya tentu saja dia akan mencoba lintasan korea

'' bukan nya paman pelit sayang tapi kau tau bahwa ayahmu akan memenggalku jika dia tau aku membiarkanmu memegang setir.. jadi jawabannya tidak itu ide buruk '' ayah park bergidik membayangkan ketua byun yang juga pemilik bar terbesar di london dan bisnisnya merajalela hampir seluruh eropa itu memenggal kepalanya

'' aku tidak akan balapan paman.. aku janji'' baekhyun memasang wajah andalan _puppy eyes_ yang hebatnya saya selaku penulis juga mimisan _- ...

'' tidak b .. tidak lagi menyetir .. '' tenang ayah park yang bahkan memanggil baekhyu dengan julukan baekhyun saat di _race _

'' lalu bagaimana aku akan berangkat sekolah .. pulang.

dan bermain ke rumah teman .. apa aku akan berjalan park tua '' habislah kesabaran seorang byun muda dengan amarah yang meledak ledak tentu saja

'' kau akan di antar jemput oleh park chanyeol tentu saja '' tenang ayah park

'' ide bagus / tidak sudi '' lagi lagi kedua nya menemui takdir persamaan yang kita namakan jodoh :)

'' aku tidak sudi memiliki supir mesum seperti anakmu.. lihat saja tatapan nya yang seakan ingin memakanku hidup hidup itu .. cih '' baekhyun menatap chanyeol muak

'' ayolah aku tidak akan melukaimu sayang .. kita hanya akan bermain sedikit setiap akan berangkat sekolah .. chanyeol dengan entengnya mengatakan itu beserta senyum seksinya yang membuat ayah park menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan

sungguh satu anak saja sudah susah..bagaimana bisa si tua byun itu dengan mudahnya menitipkan anak berandalnya pada nya .. ''miris sekali hidupku '' batin ayah park

'' cukup kalian membuatku gila... aishh baekhyun bagaimana pun kau adalah tanggung jawab paman jadi kumohon menurutlah '' pasrah pak tua park itu

'' baiklah dengan satu syarat ... kau tidak boleh menyentuh ku berdekatan atau bahkah menyapaku .. anggap saja kita musuh dan lagi jangan sampai ada yang tau jika aku tinggal dirumahmu.. '' tegas byun muda pada park muda yang masih terpesona dengan gaya cerewet malaikatnya itu

'' kenapa ?? kau ingin di bully? kau murid bari belum lagi kau akan di hina jika kau tak menunjukan identitasmu sebagai orang yang berada .. tau kan maksudku byun?'' chanyeol heran kenapa dia mau menutupi identitasnya sebagai orang dekat chanyeol

'' aku muak dengan seseorang yang berteman memandang kekayaan dan kekuasaan .. dan lagi bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tak sudi bersamamu '' sinis baekhyun pada si telinga lebar

'' baiklah .. jika itu maumu jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan menjadi korban bullyku selanjutnya byun '' chanyeol sudah tak tahan dengan mulut pedas byun muda itu

'' terserah aku tak peduli .. lagi pula aku punya .. '' ucapan baekhyun terpotong dengan pintu yang terbuka agak kasar (?)

'' teman '' baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

'' yak byun ... kau kira dengan meninggalkan ku di depan sana kau bisa tau dimana letak kantor kepala sekolahnya hah '' ujar seekor rusa cantik tmyang suaranya membuat pangeran es kita menoleh dengan dramatisnya

'' kau gila lu .. kita di kantor ngomong ngomong '' ujar siburung hantu begitu baekhyun memanggil kedua nya ..

'' oh maaf aku tak melihat keadaannya '' luhan namja cantik yang tak lain teman baekhyun di london dan Do yang mana masuk kedalam trio cerewet ... mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dari kecil bahkan saking dekat nya saat tau baekhyun akan ke korea mereka mengikuti baekhyun seperti seorang penguntit... mereka juga masuk kedalam dunia hitam seorang baekhyun tapi tidak sampai turun tangan balapan seperti baekhyun

'' baiklah lu .. apa jika aku menunggumu kau akan tahu kantor kepala sekolah ?'' tanya baekhyun malas

'' tentu tidak tapi dengan otakku .. kita pasti menemukan jalannya '' senyum luhan mengalihkan dunia seorang oh sehun yang dari tadi terdiam

'' jangan bilang si tua byun menitipkan smua anak perawannya padaku '' bisik ayah park yang terdengar jelas oleh ketiga namja namja mungil ini

'' yak pak tua .. apa apa an dengan omonganmu itu'' teriak luhan

'' bisakah aku menjalani sekolahku dengan normal '' keluh do

'' baiklah silahkan kalian semua masuk kelas .. ingan tidak ada yang akan menggunakan mobil sport atau bermewah mewah .. sesuai dengan omongan si tua ayahmu byun ''keluar sudah petuah si ayah park

'' terserah ... ayo kita ke kelas ''

''eitsss .. apa kau tau kau masuk kelas berapa ?'' tnya park yunho dengan tenang

''jangan bertele .. jelaskan di mana kelasku.. '' baekhyun kembali ke mode aslinya

'' oke baiklah byunie ..kau sekelas dengan anakku dan teman temannya '' santai park yunho

'' terserah .. '' baekhyun masuk kedalam mode dinginnya dan angkuhnya setelah lelah menggunakan mode sok imut di depan park tua ...

Baekhyun keluar dari kantor dan smua mengikuti baekhyun menuju kelas yang bahkan baekhyun tak tau dimana ..

lalu karena tau akan baekhyun salah ajlan akhirnya chanyeol memimpin jalan dengan angkuh meninggalkan trio cerewet yang memandangnya malas ...

''cih .. '' ketiganya menatap malas

**'hellooooooooooo... gimana ..? suka or not?**

**lanjut ? silahkan koment ya karena itu sangat memotivasi saya dalam meneruskan cerita ini ️...**

**koment yahhh semoga gk kecewa ... amiiinnnn lopp u .. oh ya aku updet nya suka suka klok lagi mood seminggu bisa 2 atau 3 chap .. doain aja mood terus * kissssss **


End file.
